


Not So Hobbity Anymore

by fictocriticism



Series: Shifting Shades [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s having Blaine over, and Blaine has been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Hobbity Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Written for Seblaine Week on tumblr - Day 1: Dalton AU.

Sebastian runs his hands through his hair one more time. He’s going for elegant and chic, but he suspects he has achieved crazy instead. He tries some gel but ends up looking like he hasn’t washed his hair in days. This is a _disaster_.   
  
“Sebastian!” his mother calls up the stairs. “I’m heading off now.”  
  
Sebastian ducks his head around the doorway. “Have fun!” he shouts.   
  
“No funny business!” she calls, and he can hear his brother’s _ewwww_ clearly over the top. She pauses for a moment, and Sebastian thinks maybe he’s gotten away with just that. “Just remember to treat Blaine properly, dear. He’s such a nice boy. I like him.”  
  
“Mum!” Sebastian shouts back, feeling his cheeks heating. “You’re supposed to tell me not to let anyone take advantage of me!”   
  
His mother chuckles. “Yes, well. I don’t think that’s really necessary, do you? I’ll be home after midnight so don’t wait up! But be ready to pick up your brother if required, all right?”   
  
“Fine,” Sebastian mumbles. “Bye.”  
  
The door slams and then it’s just Sebastian, his hair, and the mirror. He runs his gaze critically over his casual button-up and tight jeans that emphasise his ass. He looks like a failed rock star. This is a _definitely_ a disaster.   
  
*  
  
His last minute decision to shower and wash his hair one more time -- maybe _this_ time it would behave and look effortlessly casual -- means the doorbell rings while he’s drying himself off.   
  
“Fuck,” he hisses, and nearly faceplants walking out of the bathroom. He rushes down the stairs, forlornly remembering a time when he used to be elegant and in control. He’s not sure where that Sebastian disappeared to.   
  
He pulls open the door with one hand, the other gripping his towel tightly. Blaine’s standing on the other side and he looks delicious. Hair loose, just the way Sebastian likes it, and a Dalton hoodie because somehow he’s dating someone with school spirit. Sebastian ignores the voice in his head that squeals a little at the mention of _dating_. He’s used to his inner twelve year old girl by this stage.   
  
“Hi,” Blaine says, eyes bright and smile warm. Sebastian feels his cheeks pull into some hideous, overblown grin.   
  
“Hey,” he says, wincing when his voice comes out too thick. He’s already lost his calm.   
  
Blaine raises an eyebrow and gestures to his towel. “You look great,” he says.   
  
“Cheeky, aren’t we?” Sebastian says ruefully and beckons him inside. “Wait here -- I’m going to change. Help yourself to a drink.”  
  
It’s not the first time Blaine’s been over, he knows where things are, so Sebastian’s happy to dash back up to his room, throw on a t-shirt and his tight jeans -- can’t hurt -- and then quickly throw his dirty laundry into the closet. He gives the room a quick once over and then turns back to the doorway, only to run into Blaine.   
  
“You didn’t have to get dressed for me,” he says and Sebastian knows he should say something smart, but he can’t seem to take his eyes off Blaine’s full lips. Luckily Blaine appears to understand his problem, because before Sebastian can blink he’s being kissed fiercely. Blaine’s on his tiptoes, his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s shoulders to reach up high enough and it’s hot really, definitely _not_ adorable, but suddenly Sebastian’s chuckling and breaking the kiss. He looks hurriedly away from Blaine’s pout before he laughs again.   
  
“What?” Blaine asks, sounding incredibly put out and looking delicious.   
  
“You’re adorable,” Sebastian blurts. _Damn it._ That was _not_ what he had intended to say. “I mean, hot. Really hot.”  
  
Blaine preens, but there’s a flush on his cheeks that Sebastian knows from experience. After their rigorous but unfortunately few make-out sessions (Sebastian’s favourite was in the Warbler room when practice happened to be fortuitously delayed after a fire alarm), Sebastian knew that Blaine kissed with warm, sloppy lips that exposed both his inexperience and irrepressible enthusiasm. It was infectious, and Sebastian wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let anyone touch him ever again.   
  
“So, I’ve been thinking,” Blaine says, and he’s holding Sebastian’s gaze despite the blood in his cheeks and -- yes, well, obviously in his groin too. Sebastian bites the tip of his tongue and wills himself not to thrust his hips just far enough forward to graze his own cock against Blaine’s. Slow. They are going _slow_.   
  
“I think we should fuck.”  
  
Sebastian’s mouth drops open.   
  
“Excuse me?” he asks politely. Maybe Blaine said “break up” not “fuck.” _God_ , that’s hardly a better option.   
  
Blaine darts his tongue out to lick over his lip, just a touch to wet it, and Sebastian feels himself lean in a little, almost involuntarily.   
  
“I was thinking we should fuck,” Blaine repeats. “I’m ready. You’re hot. I know you’ve done it before. You’ll take care of me.”  
  
Sebastian swallows, his tongue thick in his mouth like it suddenly doesn’t belong there, and he thinks briefly of his mother telling him to be careful of Blaine. He wants to snort. Someone needs to be taking care of him right now because Blaine has waltzed in here and just casually told Sebastian that he wants him to rock his world. No pressure.   
  
“That’s great,” he says dumbly. Blaine smiles a little then, and Sebastian can’t help but lick into his mouth and kiss the smile away. He gets into the rhythm of it, lets Blaine’s hips buck up against his, and it’s only when Blaine lets this tiny moan escape -- one that Sebastian is so familiar with now, something he’s jerked off to a million times in the month or so they’ve been dating -- that he pulls back.   
  
He runs his hand through his hair. Blaine laughs and pats it back down.   
  
“Leave it,” he says, voice warm. Sebastian wrinkles his nose. It’s probably awful. Blaine uses two hands to fix the section of his fringe flopping down.   
  
“No gel?” he asks, surprised. “Oh that’s right. You opened the door in a towel.” Blaine’s voice drops as he finishes talking and he slips a hand up under Sebastian’s shirt. “I liked it.”  
  
That’s it, then. Sebastian’s screwed.   
  
He quickly revises the situation. His boyfriend -- gorgeous, ridiculous, adorable, _sexy_ boyfriend -- is standing in front of him, sporting a healthy erection, feeling him up under his shirt, and propositioning him for sex. For his _first time_.   
  
“Okay,” he says, and manoeuvres Blaine back onto the bed so fast Blaine nearly loses his balance.   
  
“Okay?” Blaine checks, but he’s already breathless, Sebastian having whipped his hoodie and undershirt over his head before he can even finish falling onto the comforter.   
  
“What do you want?” Sebastian asks, running his hands over all this new skin, flushed and firm under his hands. It’s somehow so different without clothes on, which is stupid, it’s never been like this before, but Blaine lights up underneath him and Sebastian will do whatever he wants.   
  
“Just tell me, I want to do everything to you,” Sebastian murmurs into Blaine’s shoulder, pressing kisses along his collarbone.   
  
Blaine pants out a few breaths and bucks up into Sebastian’s hand, which has already made it’s way down to Blaine’s hip, curving around the bone and slipping to grab a handful of his ass through the denim of his jeans.   
  
“Anything,” Blaine whispers, and then he reaches for the button at his waist. Sebastian shoves his hand out of the way and wrestles his zip undone before pushing the jeans down. He licks his lips, can’t help himself, when Blaine’s legs are revealed along with the tiny black briefs he’s wearing.   
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” Sebastian whispers and nips at the edges of the fabric. “These are amazing.”  
  
Blaine writhes underneath him, and Sebastian remembers all over again that it’s his _first time_ , and it’s like someone just punched him in the stomach.  
  
“Can I suck you off?” he asks, and he’s watching so closely he can’t miss the way Blaine’s cock twitches in his underwear.   
  
“Uhh, yes, god yes,” Blaine says, and his hands are scrabbling at Sebastian now and it takes him a stupidly long moment to realise he’s trying to pull of his shirt. Sebastian sits back and flings it off in a single movement. Then he takes a deep breath, slides off the edge of the bed and lowers his jeans and boxers as elegantly as possible. He feels his cock curve up as it is freed out of its confines and he can see Blaine’s eyes fall straight to it. He watches, a little anxious, and can’t help but make a tiny pained noise when Blaine’s mouth drops open.   
  
“Wow,” Blaine whispers.   
  
“You are magnificent for my ego,” Sebastian chuckles, crawling back over to him on the bed.   
  
He settles over Blaine’s thighs and slowly peels the briefs down until Blaine can kick them off his ankles. Blaine’s perfect, really. Sebastian’s seen a few cocks in his time -- mostly in poor lighting -- but he really likes Blaine’s. It’s Blaine’s, first of all, but it’s also lovely and thick, flushed dark and almost visibly throbbing, and Blaine hitches in his breath when Sebastian takes him in hand. He’s _so_ reactive: he’s not drunk and slow moving in the back of a car or in the bathroom of a club. Instead, he’s here on Sebastian’s bed, naked and looking like his dreams have just materialised, and Sebastian doesn’t even think twice before leaning down and licking up the length of him. Blaine cries out immediately and his hips jump, and Sebastian can’t help but look up and smile.   
  
“God, _more_ ,” Blaine pants, and Sebastian lets his tongue lick over his lips slowly and obviously. Blaine moans and leaks a drop of precome almost on cue. That’s all the incentive Sebastian needs to duck his head down and get to work.   
  
He licks up and down, messing him up, and then starts sucking in earnest, his other hand stroking in time. Sebastian’s got natural rhythm; he can dance like no other after all, so it isn’t long before Blaine’s hips are bucking instinctively. Sebastian’s holding him down with one hand and rolling into the movement and Blaine’s panting and groaning like he’s dying. He shifts suddenly, jerks himself up onto his elbows and Sebastian looks up enough to catch his eye. Blaine meets his gaze for one hot second, looking absolutely wild and fucked out, and then his head tilts back and he shoots without warning into Sebastian’s mouth.   
  
Sebastian isn’t a swallower. But somehow he finds himself not only swallowing, but licking every drop of come clean off Blaine’s cock, enjoying the feel of it softening under his tongue, until Blaine pushes him off.   
  
“Oh my _god_ ,” Blaine says, and his voice is wrecked. Sebastian grins. He didn’t even get to deep throat him.   
  
“Good?” he asks mildly. His ego is healthy after all. Although a little encouragement never goes astray.   
  
“The best,” Blaine enthuses immediately. “I mean, I’d need more experience to really give you an unbiased opinion--”  
  
He breaks off when Sebastian mauls his mouth, groaning at the friction of Sebastian’s hard cock stroking against his spent one.   
  
“Okay, no more experience,” he says laughing, and reaches a surprisingly steady hand towards Sebastian. “How about I help you out now?”   
  
Sebastian groans at the touch of his hand. It’s been so long since he’s felt the touch of someone else and Blaine’s hands are a bit smaller than his, but thicker, and so warm with the flush of orgasm. Blaine’s obviously experienced enough at this, his palm sliding slickly and smoothly, and he matches the movement of Sebastian’s hips easily. Sebastian’s on edge, has been for ages, and it’s not going to take long.   
  
“I’ve thought about this so much,” Sebastian murmurs, nibbling a mark under Blaine’s jaw.   
  
“Me too,” Blaine whispers. “All the time.”  
  
And it’s that image, of Blaine getting himself off, Sebastian’s name on his lips, _wanting_ as much as Sebastian wants, that has Sebastian coming, spilling over Blaine’s hand in messy spurts. He watches, trembling, as Blaine brings his hand up and licks a finger, swallowing obviously and _tasting_ Sebastian. Blaine smiles like a shark then, and Sebastian’s cock twitches uselessly.   
  
“Next time, I’m going to suck you,” he says and Sebastian groans and nips harder at Blaine’s neck.   
  
“You’re supposed to be an innocent virgin,” he says huffily, grimacing at the sticky wetness between them.   
  
“Well, you ruined that,” Blaine says, sounding aggrieved, but when Sebastian looks up Blaine’s grinning so hard his dimples are showing and Sebastian’s heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest.   
  
“ _You_ have ruined _me_ ,” he says, still panting from a spectacular orgasm and the awkward pressure in his ribcage.   
  
“Oh no,” Blaine murmurs and strokes his cheek. “Are you suffering from emotions again?”   
  
Sebastian lets his hand drift over to Blaine’s still sensitive cock and strokes, once or twice, just for punishment. Instead, Blaine bucks his hips and moans loudly. “ _Yes_ ,” he whines. “More.”  
  
Sebastian huffs out a laugh. Punishment indeed.

 


End file.
